


Kinktober Day 1: Aphrodisiac

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chair Sex, Drugging, F/M, Grinding, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Lucas discovers one of his test subjects is an old acquaintance. Just the person to try out his new experimental drug on.





	Kinktober Day 1: Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Skull-crossed (Delaney) on Tumblr, who requested grinding against the wall and chair sex :)

It was like a stereotypical online Escape the Room game:

_ You wake up in a strange room with no memory of how you got there…. _

It was dark. Pitch black. Delaney blinked and blinked waiting for her eyes to acclimatise, and it wasn't until she reached up to rub them that she realised it wasn't just dark: She had a bag over her head too.

She lay on a hard floor, in a place that smelled damp. She couldn't hear anyone else nearby, but as she struggled to sit up there was a crackle somewhere way above her head, making her heart stutter in her chest. Feedback whined, nearly deafening her.

_ “Well, looks like one of y’all is awake,”  _ said a voice. Male, Southern, loud and distorted by the hiss of electronics.

_ “Any advance on one? Hellooooo? Wakey wakey, rise an’ shine, gentlemen. Don't leave the lady on her own….” _

The voice sounded familiar, somehow, though it was difficult to place with the interference.

Delaney tried to take the bag off, grabbing a fistful of the cloth at the crown of her head and pulling, but it appeared to be tied on around her neck. The fabric was slippery and synthetic feeling, and made her face itchy, sticking her hair to her skin.

She groped at her throat, searching for the fastening, but instead of the string she was expecting her fingers encountered a broad collar.

_ “Uh-uh, missy!”  _ said the voice. “ _ Don't you try an’ take that off! It's there for a reason.” _

She ignored the instruction, reaching round to the back of her neck, feeling a buckle there.

_ “Hey!”  _ The voice was sharper now, irritated.  _ “I said leave It! That there's one o’ them anti-bark collars, an’ if you don't stop yer fiddlin’ Imma give you a shock. That what you want?” _

She dropped her hands quickly.

_ “Didn't think so. Now, I'm sure you'd like to get started an’ all, but yer gonna have to wait. The two guys I brought in with ya are still out cold. Guess they ain't got such a strong constitution as you, huh?” _

Delaney struggled to her feet. There was a wall behind her, and she used it for support, groping blindly, feeling along it.

_ “I'd stay put, if I were you,”  _ said the voice conversationally.  _ “There's a few, uh, obstacles here ‘n’ there you don't wanna be walkin’ into….” _

Delaney froze where she stood. She didn't know what he meant by obstacles, but it sounded ominous.

She cleared her throat. It was dry, and her voice cracked as she spoke.

“Can you hear me?” she asked.

“ _ Uh-huh. Can see ya an’ hear ya, case ya hadn't guessed. An’ don't bother talkin’, cuz I know what yer gonna say: Yer gonna ask me who I am an’ what yer doin’ here. I ain't tellin’ ya who I am, so that answers that one, an’ as for the other….yer gonna have to wait ‘n’ find out. Once them other folks have woke up….” _

She heard a sigh, gusting through what she guessed were overhead speakers.

_ “Takin’ their sweet time, tho….” _ he muttered.  _ “Gonna have to speed things up a little.” _

Somewhere, a scream echoed. It sounded far away, but not too far. Seconds later, there was another one, deeper and gurgling, from elsewhere.

Delaney heard her captor sniggering through the speakers.

_ “That did the job,” _ he remarked, voice filled with glee.  _ “Ain't you glad now that I didn't shock you, lady?” _

A male voice was raised, shouting and cursing, although she couldn't make out the words, just the anger.

_ “Simmer down, fella,” _ said the speaker.  _ “That ain't gonna get you nowhere.” _

It didn't stop, a throaty roar drifting around the unseen space, followed by a hollow banging sound.

_ “I really do recommend that you….” _

A noise she couldn't place. Metallic sounding, accompanied by a shriek of agony.

_ “There now! See what you did? I told you to calm down, but ya didn't listen! Maybe now you'll fuckin’ pay attention! Pardon my French, ma’am….” _

Delaney didn't reply. Despite her fear and the indistinct quality of the voice, it was starting to sound familiar….

_ “Now listen up, folks. This here's important.”  _ He cleared his throat.  _ “Y’all are in a construction of my own personal devisin’. It's a maze. The object is to get from one end to the other, blind. Sounds easy, right? ‘cept you should know there are some booby traps along the way. Painful ones….” _

His voice drawled on the last two words, evidently enjoying them.

_ “First person to get to the end - alive, though not necessarily in one piece, hehe - is the winner.” _

“What does the winner get?” said a man's voice somewhere over to her right. Since his rude awakening, this one had been quiet.

_ “The prize is a  _ sur _ -prize, buddy. Ain't tellin’ ya that. You'll just have to find out. If ya make it….” _

He giggled, and it was the laugh that finally did it: High-pitched, slightly manic. She'd heard that laugh before.

“Lucas….” she said softly.

There was silence for a moment, then:

_ “What did you just say?” _

“Lucas Baker,” she said, slightly louder.

_ “Do I know you?” _

He sounded uncertain, as if her identification of him had thrown him.

“We were at school together. I was in your grade. We worked on a class project together. I was - “

_ “Don't you say another word!”  _ he snapped, and she worried that she'd pissed him off.

_ “An’ don't fuckin’ move! You stay right there!” _

There was a click as the mic was switched off, the speakers falling silent.

Delaney did as she was told, standing with her back against the wall, although her legs were shaking with fear.

She could hear noises either side of her, bumping and footsteps scraping, muffled by what sounded like thin partitions.

Probably only a few minutes passed, but it seemed like an eternity, her breathing loud inside the bag. A door opened, close to her, and she flinched. It slammed shut and she heard light footsteps approaching, scuffing on the cement floor she'd woken up on.

Panicking, she stepped away from the wall, arms extended before her, and screamed as a voice shouted right next to her.

“No!”

She was pushed, a body slamming into her, turning her and ramming her into the wall. Up above there was a long creak, squealing metal, and before she could figure out what it was she was clamped face first to the slimey brickwork, someone pressed firmly against her back, crowding her.

She tried to scream again but the breath had been squashed out of her, the strength of the person behind her flattening her chest.

Something huge fell from the ceiling, whistling past behind her and her captor, buffeting them both with stale air.

She thought the pressure would ease up once it has passed, but it was back within seconds and she realised it was some kind of massive pendulum.

“Though I told you to stay put,” said a voice by her ear, reproachful but not angry.

It was him. Lucas.

The entire length of his body was plastered against her, holding her immobile, but she couldn't be resentful. From the sound of it, he'd saved her life.

“We're gonna have to stay here a spell till it's stopped swingin’” he informed her. “So we may as well talk. You knew me at school, you said?”

She nodded, face scraping the wall through her bag.

“Didn't you recognise me?” she asked.

She felt him shrug.

“Was dark. Couldn't see yer face. But I remember workin’ on a project with a girl. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Kinda small. That you?”

She nodded again.

“Huh. Now what was yer name…? Don't tell me! I'll figure it out.”

She could feel his hand on the wall by her head. He was drumming his fingers.

“Now then, it was somethin’ different….Laney, right? No, no, no, no, no!  _ De _ laney. Is that it? Did I get it?”

“Yes….”

He crowed with triumph and slapped the wall delightedly.

“ _ Knew _ I'd remember. Fuckin’ knew it. Never forget a name. So how you been, Delaney?” he asked, as casually as if they'd met in the street.

“I'm, good, mostly,” she said, her head spinning at how fucking surreal this was. “Got kidnapped recently though. You know how it is.”

He sniggered.

“Yeah…sorry ‘bout that. If I'd known it was you I wouldn't o’ done that.” He paused. “Prolly.”

The pressure on her back eased off and he peeled himself away. For some reason she felt faint regret.

The pendulum had slowed down till it swung in lazy, shallow arcs.

“Hold up, lemme get that off….”

She felt the collar at her neck release and fall. He grabbed the bag and pulled it off like he was unmasking a Scooby Doo villain, and cool air touched her flushed skin blissfully.

Grabbing her shoulder he flipped her round, putting her back to the wall. He leaned into her, studying her face, one  hand either side of her head.

The light was dim, enough so she could see the glint of his eyes but not enough to see him clearly. She stared back at him, not knowing what else to do.

“Hmm. All comin’ back to me now,” he said, teeth showing briefly. “I remember that project. Teacher told us to pair up an’ I was sittin’ there waitin’ to be put with whoever was left, cuz nobody ever wanted to work with me. ‘cept you came right up to me.”

He tilted his head, curious.

“Why  _ was _ that?” he asked.

Delaney shrugged. The real reason was too embarrassing, so she tried to wing it.

“I figured you'd be good to work with,” she lied. “You were smart.”

He said nothing. She couldn't make out his expression in the gloom.

“Was that the only reason?” he asked eventually.

She shifted uncomfortably. Even if she couldn't see him, she felt like he could see right into her head.

“C’mon,” he coaxed, voice unexpectedly soft. “You can tell me….”

“I liked you…” she admitted finally, blushing.

“Did ya? Really?”

She nodded.

“Well blow me down….” he said. "Never suspected that.”

He straightened, giving her some space, but didn't move away. He appeared to be thinking.

She sensed movement on his part, heard a rustling of cloth and a small click.

“What - “ she began, but stopped abruptly at a sharp pain in her arm.

She gasped, putting her hand up to feel what it was, but he caught her wrist.

“Don't panic,” he said. “This ain't gonna hurt ya. Just somethin’ I wanted to try out for a while….”

Something cold flooded under her skin, tingling, and she realised he'd injected her.

“What the fuck was that?” she squealed, ignoring his advice about panicking.

“Just a little somethin’ I cooked up. My own special recipe.”

There was a little clatter as he tossed the syringe aside.

“What will it do?” she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

“You'll see….” he told her.

 

She expected to black out, or at least start tripping balls, but neither thing happened.

Instead, she felt….odd. Fidgety. Her heart rate increased, making her breathing more rapid in turn, and all of a sudden her clothes felt too tight - too itchy.

She squirmed against the feeling, tugging surreptitiously at her sleeve, pulling the cloth away from the skin.

She saw Lucas's teeth shine in the darkness as he bared his teeth in a grin. Apparently what was happening was what he hoped for.

“How ya feelin’?” he asked, tone sly.

“I don't know,” she replied honestly.

“Mm-hmm.”

He extended a hand, drawing a finger almost delicately down the side of her face, tracing a line from her temple, down her cheek to her chin. She shivered, goosebumps springing up on her arms, her nipples hardening under her sweater.

It felt delicious, that gentle contact: Sensual and stimulating, her nerve endings awakening abruptly and firing off. He’d only touched her face but a tremor ran down her entire body.

He chuckled.

“That feel good?” he asked quietly.

She didn't reply, confused by her reaction.

His finger continued on, creeping under her chin, only barely touching her as it trailed down her throat to the neck of her sweater.

She heard a moan and realised it had come from her mouth.

“Aww, yeah - reckon it does….”

He brought his whole hand into play, curling it around the back of her neck under her hair, making her tilt her head back.

He stepped in close again, his front brushing against her, breath hot on her face. His free hand found her hip, rubbing it through her skirt, and even that made her feel like she was going out of her mind.

“What did you do to me?” she sobbed, even as she said it realising she didn't care.

Whatever it was, it felt good….

His tongue touched her lips and she opened her mouth instinctively, but he didn't kiss her. Instead he licked her lower lip, teasing her, then flicked his tongue to her top lip and did the same.

He seemed to be testing her responses more than anything, experimenting on her.

It was maddening.

With a snarl, she reached out for him, snagging his belt loops and jerking his pelvis against her.

“Hey….” he said. "I wasn't plannin’ on startin' here…."

She ignored him. He couldn't inject her with whatever the fuck it was and make her completely oversensitized then not let her play…..

She darted her head forward, catching his tongue between her teeth, sucking it into her mouth hungrily.

He staggered slightly beneath the strength of her assault, then recovered, allowing her to mash her lips against his.

Her ass left the wall, bumping her into his crotch crudely, and he responded with a grunt, reaching round to grab a handful of her butt and squeezing. It felt fucking great.

She hooked her leg around his calf, pressing herself up to him. She wanted to wrap herself around him and climb him like a flagpole. She wanted to fucking eat him.

Despite his protests about the location he seemed keen to participate, kneading her ass eagerly, letting her ravish his mouth and twist in his grasp.

He fumbled with her skirt, scrabbling under the hem and pushing his hand between her legs. The first contact made her thrash against him, and she bit his neck when she felt his thumb stab into the crotch of her panties, working between the throbbing lips of her pussy.

She grabbed his wrist to hold it in place, pumping her hips into the hit of his thumb, hissing when his fingers explored further, probing for her pussy beneath the cloth.

It had been mere minutes since he'd injected her, but she was soaked, her panties sodden with the flood of juices.

She wound her arms around his neck, grabbing the short hair on the back of his head and tugging.

“Fuck me!” she growled.

Lucas wrenched his hand free, bending to take hold of the backs of her thighs and lifting her, her back slamming the wall once again.

For a skinny guy he was strong. Her feet left the ground and she wrapped both legs round his waist.

He was panting as he ground against her, the fat line of his cock straining under his zip, the thicker wad of denim finding her clit and jamming against it. He dry humped her, hips pumping, her spine grating into the bricks.

Putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed herself up, copying his rhythm, their groins smashing together.

Her teeth were bared, half way between a grin and a snarl, and she dragged his head forward so his face was nestled between her breasts.

She could feel his breath, searing her, snatching gasps as he rubbed his nose into her breastbone.

“Come on, you bastard! Gimme that dick!” she yelled, hammering her fist onto his shoulder.

Part of her - the normal, sensible, every-day part not under the influence of a cocktail of fuck-drugs - watched the proceedings open-mouthed somewhere in the back of her head. She was aghast at herself - her actions, her words, her sudden insatiable lust. But that Delaney wasn't in control now.

She was aware that she should have hated him for doing this to her, or at least felt resentful, but it felt so liberating to just abandon acceptable behaviour and just fucking go for it for once that she was actually revelling in the release. Hell yeah, grind me into the wall! Fuck yeah, gimme that good dick - and it better be good you asshole, it fucking better, or there'll be trouble!

Lucas was trying to get his fly open, breathlessly attempting to dry hump her and simultaneously get his cock out of his pants whilst blinded by her tits.

There was a scream, and for a split second Delaney thought it was her, but Lucas lifted his head, angling it towards the source of the sound.

“Shit!” He spat. “Plum forgot about them…..Delaney, don't be mad, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check on this fuck. Just for a little while.”

Don't be mad? She was furious! He tried to lower her to her feet, but she clung to him stubbornly, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a koala on a branch. He tried to shake her off, but gave in when she fastened her teeth in his shoulder, and instead carried her from the room that way, slamming through the hidden door and bursting into the corridor beyond.

 

The light was bright, white fluorescents burning her retinas after the darkness of the maze.

She squeaked in pain, shielding her eyes by burying her face in Lucas's neck.

Unphased, Lucas jogged along the corridor, her weight apparently not a hindrance. She may as well have been a baby in a carrier.

There were a series of bleeps, and the sound of a heavy door clicking open.

Delaney raised her head cautiously.

The room they were in now must have been the centre of his operations.

There were wall monitors, their screens depicting a series of linked rooms in the hazy green light of night vision cameras.

Lucas peeled her arms from him, ignoring her protests, and deposited her on an old army cot, its sheets rumpled and stained.

“Y’all just stay there,” he instructed sternly. “Be patient. I gotta deal with this.”

He sat heavily in a wheeled office chair, scooting closer to his desk and snatching up his mic.

He was still hard, the meaty jut of his cock tenting the front of his jeans, and the sight of this lingering evidence of his arousal made Delaney's mouth water.

Lucas flipped a switch and spoke into the mic, kicking his feet in their grubby sneakers up onto the desk.

“Well now, looks like you got yerself into a spot o’ bother there, buddy,” he drawled, his voice easy and relaxed. “That there's a bear trap, case ya hadn't guessed. Oh, stop tryin’ ta pry it open with yer hands, asshole! That ain't gonna work!”

He sniggered. It was a dirty sound that sent a spike of hunger through her belly.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Delaney propelled herself off the bed and dived for his crotch, raking down his zip with one smooth movement. His body jerked, evidently surprised by the swiftness of the attack, trying to fend her off one-handed even as he continued to speak.

“If y’all feel along the side o’ the trap, I've been good enough to supply some tools for ya. That's it, follow the chain.”

Delaney ducked her head under the swipe of his hand, dodging his clutching fingers, and popped his button open.

“You got it, buddy. You found the saw! Congratulations. It's a little blunt, an’ rusty, but it'll do the job.”

She dove into his shorts, seizing the damp shaft and bringing it out into the open.

He was bigger than she'd suspected, but that was a bonus.

“No, no, no! You can't saw the trap apart,” said Lucas, trying to grab a handful of her hair but missing. “You gotta…..awwww….goddam……”

The mic drooped in his fingers as she greedily swallowed a mouthful of cock, sucking on the salty flesh with relish.

This time, he succeeded in snatching up her hair, but as she worked her lips steadily down the rigid length between her jaws he gave up trying to pull her away, groaning and rubbing the back of her head instead.

“Shitshitshit….uh, fella, you gotta….holy fuck….you gotta saw yer leg off! Ain't you seen that movie? Where’d ya think I got the idea from? Jesus, Delaney….”

He tipped his head back, thrusting into her throat. The mic rattled as he shuddered.

“Look, you get sawin’ partner. Imma leave ya to it. I got some business to attend to….”

He switched the mic off and slammed it onto the desk, his feet hitting the floor as he sat up.

“Fuck, you want this dick so much, Imma let you have it…” he muttered.

Triumphant, Delaney slurped her mouth off him, rising from her knees. He swivelled the chair round so he was facing her, lifting his butt from the seat to pull his jeans down. His hard-on stood upright, waving like a young tree in the wind.

In a frenzy of impatience Delaney lifted her skirt, wrenching her panties down and kicking them off her ankles.

“Take that sweater off, too,” he told her, eying the swaddled mounds of her breasts hungrily.

Unwilling to waste time, Delaney swung her leg over his lap, climbing onto him as she peeled her sweater over her head. Lucas evidently didn't want to waste time either, flipping the cups up above her tits rather than undo the clasp, mouthing her swollen nipples before she was properly on him.

She grabbed his cock by the base, aiming it towards the creamy slit of her pussy. His arms went round her, cupping her ass in both hands, tightening his grip on the fleshy cheeks.

Delaney was so wet and eager she took him in on the first attempt, sinking down onto his dick with a crow of of victory, fitting over him like a squelching, oily glove.

His teeth closed on her nipple, a grunt of pleasure rumbling in his chest, sucking the pointed tip further into his mouth and attacking it with his tongue.

Hands on his shoulders, Delaney rocked on his lap, lifting her feet and using her weight to let him penetrate deeper.  He was enveloped by her, in up to the hilt, her juices trickling onto the matt of his pubic hair.

Stretched wide, Delaney started to ride him, legs swinging on either side, picking up her pace to a gallop.

It was heaven, pure fucking heaven, pierced to the core by Lucas's fat prick, his strong hands kneading her ass, his foul mouth busy on her tits.

She groaned, leaning back and spearing herself at an angle, the head of his cock rubbing deliciously on her g-spot. Every part of her was alive, her muscles twitching, her pussy fluttering, her nerve endings firing off in all directions. He scraped his nails over her skin, raking burning lines across her, and the sensation made her shriek. She encircled his head in her arms, clamping his face to her chest, trapping him there, arching her back. She swore she heard her spine crackle.

Onscreen the man caught in the bear trap was weeping, still trying to saw the metal teeth off. The blade snapped, and he wailed in despair.

Delaney snorted. Loser. She'd already won and she was fucking her prize right now.

Lucas lifted his hips, pumping his cock up into the slick chute of her cunt. The chair rolled back, hitting the wall with a jolt that jerked his dick inside her, stabbing at the tip of her cervix.

Delaney braced her feet against the wall, using it as leverage, and every time she pushed the chair away Lucas pushed it back again, the frame rattling beneath them, the tired hydraulics sighing.

She was getting there fast, her climax closing in with unerring certainty, scorching her loins and jittering through her belly.

Lucas was making muffled noises against her chest, hands opening and closing frantically around her ass, so she guessed he was getting there too, but nothing was more important to her right then than her own pleasure, that cock hitting her sweet spot with the force of a battering ram, that building buzz trembling her pussy walls.

She dug her nails into the back of his neck as she came, her cries loud in the small room. Underneath her, Lucas bucked like a rodeo horse, one of the wheels of the chair coming off and rolling across the room.

Delaney slumped against him, feeling the dwindling spasms of his cock inside her, his breath huffing and puffing against her. He raised his head, a dopey, satisfied grin on his face, and she felt a burst of pride that she’d been the one to put it there.

“Whoo-wee!” he commented, giving her thigh a friendly slap. “That was some ride, baby! Sheeit….”

Legs aching, Delaney gave him a weak smile and slowly pried herself off, their genitals separating with a sucking sound. His lap was a disaster, thighs coated with a mixture of her juices and his overflowed spunk.

She staggered to the cot and flopped down on it, suddenly exhausted, as Lucas rearranged himself, pulling his shorts and jeans carelessly up over the sticky mess without flinching. He turned back to his monitors as she recovered, lying on the uncomfortable bed, too tired to even pull her bra back down.

“Hey, uh, Delaney?” asked Lucas.

He was looking thoughtful, watching the action onscreen without much interest as the guy in the bear trap pulled most of his leg out and rolled around on the floor screaming.

“What?”

She was very nearly asleep, her eyelids drooping.

“Y’all ever heard of a  _ placebo _ ?” he asked.

“Hmm? Yeah. Like a fake drug or something. Why?”

“Cuz that’s what I gave ya. Was just a little water in that syringe. Was curious to see how you’d react. You must really like me, huh?”


End file.
